Two Fallen Angels
by Sakura Sango
Summary: 30 short oneshots featuring the oh too cute yet rare SatoshiDark pairing, please show your support by reviewing...from lj's 30 kisses title may change
1. Violence

_A/N: Ok on lj I signed up for 30 kisses, decided to brush up on my whole romance deal..yeah I love to involve in self torture a lot...beleive me mushy is torture for me...anyways so here you'll get 30 chapters of Satoshi/Dark. A rare pairing that is hidden by all of the Satoshi/Dai's and Dark/Krads out there. Please show your support for this by reviewing...-smiles- or by leaving a comment on my lj- ArizonaIceRose...-smiles-_

_x-x-x-_

Title: A Sleeping Angel

Author: Saku

Pairing: Dark/Satoshi

Fandom: DNAngel

Theme: 21. violence; pillage/plunder; extortion

Disclaimer: I no own...cries

Rating: PG for some language

Summary: 'He looks so beautiful...if only he could be freed from these pains.' Sighing the thief bent down, brushing the blue strands from the pallor face.

A/N: For this theme I only used the violence part. Anyways please tell me how it is...

_x-x-x-_

"Damn!" The dark haired man swore as he dodged a snowy white feather. A low growl rumbled deep in his throat as he stared at the blonde standing before him.

Where only seconds ago stood a young blue haired boy wearing his school uniform. And he had been standing smugly staring at yet another artwork that would join the Niwa's basement.

The silvery moonlight had snuck into the room, casting a heavenly glow on the teen police commander, stunning Dark to no end. He always knew that the young boy was a sight to behold, but now it was as though the floor of heaven had opened up, dropping him onto the earth below. His white school shirt cast a light glow in the silvery light, illuminating his face. One of the first things he had noticed was that the teen had decided to glasses-less. He always knew that hidden behind those glasses laid beautiful eyes, and now he knew.

But all the beautiful things that he could have...should have said remained on his tongue and mind as he smirked smugly at the boy, daring him to capture him.

The two had stared at each other silently daring the other to make the first move. Outside he could hear the wind blowing softly rustling the branches. Inside the darkened museum the two figures stood facing each other daring each other.

Silence filled the air until Satoshi suddenly doubled over in pain, muttering as he stumbled back. Dark only heard one word, the one word he always dreaded hearing, 'Krad.' Just that one name spoken on the boy's lips always made Dark's stomach knot; for more reasons then one.

...And now he was in a fight for his life...

"Krad! Stop it! Your going to hurt him if you don't stop it." Dark shouted as he dodged the barrage of feathers that exploded on contact. One feather detonated close to the thief's face, making him curse under his breath again.

/Dark are you ok/ Daisuke was getting worried. Normally Dark did not have this much trouble bringing the psychotic blonde angel down. But something seemed to be holding him back today.

/Yes Daisuke/ Dark muttered silently as he stared at the golden eyes before him. Satoshi was not in there. Satoshi was somewhere in the back, watching this whole fight, trying to break free. But Krad's hold seemed to be stronger then ever.

Dark breathed in deep as he continued to dodge the frantic attacks, all the while staring into the golden eyes hoping to see the blue ones he knew so well. If he could see them, just once, then Dark would know everything would be alright.

Lost deep in his thoughts Dark barely heard Daisuke's screech, looking us just in time to see an innocent little white feather careen towards him. Dark, still lost in his thoughts, dodged far too late, the attack hitting him solidly.

"Sh-" Dark moaned as he lied on his back. Amethyst eyes closed as pain lanced though his lithe form. His lungs froze as he tried to keep awake with the pains. Clawing at the floor Dark tried to relax his tensing muscles, forcing himself to calm down. As he calmed the thief could feel the pain slip away and he gasped lungfuls of the rich oxygen. Feeling his lungs move easily now, the thief opened bright amethyst eyes.

Still standing tall was a homicidal blonde angel, snowy wings catching the moonlight that managed to sneak in. Dark always caught himself marveling at the radiance that this psychopathic blonde always cast. No matter what happened, Krad always kept his smooth radiance. His hair, his clothes, his appearance...they always were sparkling.

Dark shakily stooda hand clutching his chest, gripping black fabric tightly. But no matter how beautiful he may look, Krad was the complete opposite. He never cared for anyone. This blonde did whatever he could to get his way. No matter what that meant. He tortured his tamer constantly, hurting the innocent young boy mercilessly.

This thought angered Dark to the point that he saw red. Who could ever hurt the bluenet? Who's only crime was to be born a Hikari. Growling deeply Dark forgot all about his injuries as he rushed towards the cruel blonde. Anger fuelled his movements as he curled his hand into a tight fist.

With one last look in his eyes, to confirm his actions, Dark ran for the blonde, burying his fist deep within the gut of his 'other half.'

Golden eyes widened as Krad coughed harshly. Pain lanced through his tall form, before golden eyes rolled back. Sharp nails scratched at Dark's arms as histall body slumped into Dark's awaiting arms. In the back of his mind Dark could hear Daisuke crying for Satoshi to be ok. But the thief ignored the pleas, shutting them out of his mind, as he gathered a now smaller boy with light blue hair.

Smiling Dark held the teen bridal style as he looked for a safe place to set him down. Off in the comer of the darkened room, the thief spied a plush couch for weary visitors. Smiling he took him over to the wine colored couch. As gently as he could, Dark lied Satoshi upon the velvety fabric, straightening his clothes the best he could.

Sighing Dark straightened, stretching his back. "Ow," he muttered as the pains from the earlier attack came back full force. Just as anger had kept them away, relief brought them back. Kneeling down Dark watched the sleeping boy his soft eyes never wavering from the angelic face.

'He looks so beautiful...if only he could be freed from these pains.' Sighing the thief bent down, brushing the blue strands from the pallor face. His face lowered to Satoshi's. Dark's lips lowered gently brushing against Satoshi's in a chaste kiss.

Smiling he stood, leaving a black feather on Satoshi's chest. One of his feathers, one of the most precious things he could leave. Yet so innocent seeming.

Stretching tight muscles the thief slowly walked towards the forlorn artwork, a simple statue of a young girl holding her arms up for someone to pick her up. It was too beautiful for the wonderful Dark to resist. So he obliged the little statue...hey after all he did come here to steal her.

Smiling Dark turned for the open window, making a quick escape into the night, but not before stealing one last glance at the sleeping boy.

_x-x-x-_

Ok it sucked right...blah I was getting bored at the end...any comments are cool. Saku out! -_salutes-_


	2. Candy

_A/N: Hewo everyone! Ready for more! Yay too this wonderful pairing, thank you so much for all of the readers and the wonderful reviewers!_

_x-x-x-_

Title: Sweet Tooth Troubles.

Author: Saku

Pairing: Dark/Satoshi

Fandom: DNAngel

Theme: 23, Candy

Disclaimer: Nope don't own.

Rating: G

A/N: Ok this just came to me...Don't ask...

_x-x-x-_

Dark always knew his sweet tooth would get him in trouble. One of these days it would get him caught. After all there was only a certain amount that pockets could hold before the wrappers would fly out while he was doing his all too famous flips in the air. Even Daisuke had scolded him on it, telling him that it was a dangerous habit for him to have; just as dangerous as smoking was to some. Yet still the phantom thief would fill his pockets with candies, crunching on them while he walked through the silent halls looking for the forlorn artwork of the day.

And the sweet of choice during this heist was small butterscotch candies. The hard ones that you usually sucked on for an hour before finally crunching them. However as addicted as he was Dark pulled at the foil covering popping them into his mouth, before crunching at them, breaking the hard candies into small bits.

Crunching on the candies Dark walked down the dark, quiet halls nearing the room. Somewhere within this dark room was a potentially dangerous Hikari artwork needing to be stolen. It was all worked out, Dark had sent his warning letter then he had snuck into the museum with his usual flair. Everything was going as it always did...except the fact that there were no police within the museum anywhere. Normally this would have made the expert thief worry, but right now he was too busy eating the small butterscotch candies to worry about minor details.

/Uh...Dark/ Daisuke looked around through the purple eyes/should we be worried that there is no one guarding anything/ Worriedly he looked around again, as much as he could see through the other's eyes.

Dark pulled another foil wrapping from his pocket, pulling at the furrowed ends, freeing a light caramel-colored, round candy, popping it into his mouth biting the candy as he looked around. /So it makes it easier. Hey maybe they realized that I can't be caught and decided to give up./ Pausing he thought about that- how horrible it would be if that was the real reason for no cops. Where would the fun in running from the cops, the rush as he felt his heart pounding as he escaped in just the nick of time. He would die if he ever had to stop feeling that freedom. Sighing he shook his head walking towards a small pendant.

"Is this really it?" Dark stared at the tiny silver butterfly adorned with sapphire and ruby stones in it's wings; it hung from a blue velvet T stand, the silver chain glistening as the pendent swung lightly. The craftsmanship for it was just exquisite- yet another beautiful Hikari masterpiece. Smiling Dark shoved the tiny wrapper deep into his pockets, pulling his hand out swiftly. However what the kaitou did not realize was that the tiny wrapper followed his hand as he pulled it out, and now was fluttering to the ground silently lying there waiting.

_x-x-x_

Satoshi stared at the foil trail that he had been following since he walked to the upstairs window where the police chief had said that Dark had entered. The young police commander had given the order to for no one to step foot inside the darkened museum, but instead guard from the outside. He wanted to handle Dark himself, capture him and turn his over to his father.

Raising a blue eyebrow he slowly walked out of the room, stopping suddenly to stare dumbfounded at another tiny wrapper. Was this some kind of trap? Seriously there was no way that Dark would actually leave a trail showing the direct path to him. That was an amateur mistake, and there was no way Dark was an amateur here was a trail of candy wrappers leading the way to him.

Sighing Satoshi decided to follow them, to see what was really behind it all.

_x-x-x-_

Dark pulled the tiny pendant from it's glass case smiling at the beautiful butterfly. Slowly he pulled out a small black velvet bag sliding the pendant inside of it before tugging at the strings to close it.

"You know Dark, either you are not taking this as seriously as you were before...Or you are very bored indeed." Blinking Dark spun on heel to stare at the blue haired police commander that leaned against the door frame his arms crossed tightly around his chest.

"Why would you say that?" Dark smugly asked as he stored the velvet bag safely under his bodysuit.

Satoshi silently uncrossed his arm, a hand tightly clenched into a fist. Smiling he tossed the content out towards the confused thief. Purple eyes widened as he watched silvery foil wrappers rain down onto the floor below. "Seriously Dark, they led everywhere you went, I mean I know I made walking around here easy but did you really have to leave a trail?" Satoshi sighed as he pushed off of the metal frame, "I mean you might be getting old. But I'm still young enough that it is more exciting to actually have to look for you."

Dark hung his head guiltily as he stared at the wrappers. Inside his head he could hear Daisuke scold and lecture him on all the harm that his sweet tooth was causing. "Heh," Dark seriously needed to keep his pride, so defiantly he looked back up the normal fire in his eyes. "I just wanted to lure you here that's all." Slowly Dark walked forward, his eyes staring at the boy before him. Reaching into his pocket the thief pulled out a small wrapped candy. Reaching out he grabbed the stunned commander's hand. Turning the palm up Dark gently placed the small candy into his hand, before closing the fingers around it. Pulling the hand up to his face, Dark bent over kissing the pale skin lightly, "A gift for you." Smiling Dark straightened and walked around Satoshi. Glancing back he watched the blue haired boy stare at him, before walking out of the room.

Stunned Satoshi stood staring at the door where Dark had walked out of calmly. Shaking his head he pulled out his walkie talkie calling into the police on the outside to be at alert. As he listened to the frantic communication Satoshi pulled at the wrapper freeing a small candy. Without a second thought he popped it in, pushing the candy to the side of his cheek before walking out of the room.

_x-x-x-_

_And that is what you call a last minute kiss written to make sure my pairing was safe before they realized how long it's been. Yay...More to come soon. Thank you for your reviews and please do feel free to keep them coming!_


	3. Say ahh

_A/N: Hehe another one today! Yay...This one suddenly came to me..._

_x-x-x-_

Title: Accidental Kiss (sorry for the bad title)

Author: Saku

Pairing: Dark/Satoshi

Fandom: DNAngel

Theme: #18, "say ahh..."

Disclaimer: If I owned I would be one rich lil girl, but I'm not so nope!

Rating: G, with slight language...

_x-x-x-_

Satoshi's eyebrow twitched irritably as he stared at the man before him. There had to be some rule against this! There had to be! As if going to school with a raging flu was not bad enough but now he had to deal with an annoying Dark. Yes there had to be something illegal about letting _him_ loose in a school. If not then he was going to have to change it so that it was. This was just torture. Yes Dark was torturing his enemy now and smiling while he did it.

Trying his hardest, Satoshi put all of his strength into mustering the meanest, coldest glare he could manage. However at his weakened state it was more like a grimace- almost like he had bitten into a sour candy. Coughs racked the boy's body as he tried to keep his glare solid, but he knew he was failing greatly at it.

Dark grinned brightly as he held up a small pill. "Come on, it's not poison I swear! You just looked so bad yesterday I thought you would need it."

"I don't need that. I need you gone, out of my sight forever." Satoshi spat through clenched teeth. There was no way in hell he would ever willingly open his mouth for Dark.

"Aww come on. Just say ahh!" Dark's fingers ghosted along Satoshi's neck up to his chin causing the boy to shudder lightly, his fingers never leaving the boy's jawline.

Blue eyes glanced around worriedly stopping on a nearby clock. This was not what he needed. Any second now the school bell would ring and all of the students would pile into the classrooms. And they would see him and Dark, this close, Dark grinning while touching his chin. Immediately they would assume that they were together. Rumors would spread...

Satoshi sighed as he closed his eyes, missing Dark's growing grin. With clenched fists Satoshi opened his mouth slightly letting Dark place the pill on his tongue.

"There you go, now just leave that there and it'll dissolve and you should feel better by lunch." Dark cooed, as he pulled out his fingers. Satoshi slowly closed his lips, capturing Dark's fingertips in an accidental kiss.

Gasping Satoshi pulled back, a light blush gracing his cheeks as he looked away from the smug face. The smile grew on Dark's face as he slowly stepped back, releasing his control over the body. Daisuke slowly appeared, his cheeks as red as his mussed hair. Digging his toes into the floor the young boy mumbled before turning and running down the hall as fast as he could.

Though Satoshi felt like he could be swallowed up at any second, he had to admit that at least his flu was a little better. Straightening his back Satoshi pushed off of the wall and slowly made his way down the long hall to his first class.


End file.
